criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Serial Killer
A few points Just a few things I'd like to point out regarding the article: first, the Etymology section suggests that "Vardewulf" was an early German term meaning "werewolf" that was used to describe pre-modern serial killers. The section also states that "some" sources are in dispute of this. If that's true, I'd like to see these sources. As it stands now, the assertion that "vardewulf" means "serial killer" is vague and without context... Is this statement implying that this term literally was used to describe human serial killers, or is this just the theory that tales of werewolves, vampires, and other "monsters" were really just pre-modern serial killers? I think this should be elaborated on. My second point is that the article states, under Definition, that a serial killer "must" kill in different locations. While some serial killers do do this, and exceptions are brought up, it still sounds fairly narrow to suggest this considering the concept of "comfort zones" and that many serial killers target specific areas. (Unless this point is suggesting serial killers don't kill at the same park bench every time, in which case the definition should still be expanded to be more clear on this) Finally, David Berkowitz is listed as an "Organized" serial killer. Going by the listed criteria of an organized serial killer, I think it's fairly obvious he is not of this variety. His own page on this wiki and other articles suggest he is Unorganized. Jackal Killer 03:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :The sources for this article are clearly listed at the bottom of the page. It is not necessary to cite individual references if they all come from the same book(s). As for Berkowitz, he planned his crimes beforehand, knowing exactly what he was going to do, thus qualifying him as organized. You have to actually do research into the subject to refute these points. These are clearly defined in any and all official descriptions that you will read. We do not go by "second opinion"-type references, only the official ones. There are no opinions here in the articles, only known facts. - ::I'm aware where the sources are located, and looking through them I found no reference to the "Vardewulf" information. You may be implying that this information is found in the first source of the book "The Serial Killer Files", but the position of the citation doesn't make this obvious. Even if it was the source, generally you provide page number or an excerpt alongside it. Simply citing a book without proper information can lead to misinformation. ::Berkowitz may have planned his crimes ahead of time, but he certainly can't be described as having above average intelligence, strong social skills, and a close-knit family/romantic life. I have looked into this and there are varying reports of him being either Organized or Disorganized; a good source could clear this up. I also note that you yourself classified him as "unorganized" on the talk page of his article, so I'm curious about your discrepency in treatment of him on different articles. Jackal Killer 03:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Read the CM wiki rules. If you want to find the information, read the book. Also, I did not write all of the articles, and I cannot d=mediate every single discrepancy that occurs. I'm just one person. Berkowitz is always listed as an organized killer due to not only his planning, but his defense as well. He completely concocted his story of the neighbor's dog as a defense, and later admitted that he did. Unorganized killers never do this. They will stick to their defense to the end. I did not create the rules of classification. If you disagree with them, take it up with the FBI. - :I don't see anything in the rules about having to find information like that on your own, or for allowing vague sources. The closest I can see is that you don't need to provide sources on things that are "common knowledge", of which the Etymology is not. The relevancy of "Vardewulf" as well as the legitimacy of the claim is called into question. I also never said I disagreed with the rules of classification, just that Berkowitz is alternately classified as one or the other. He's not a clear-cut serial killer. A proper source should be provided so people can see exactly why he's one or the other. Jackal Killer 03:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) In my own opinion, Berkowitz seems more like a spree killer, but he's classified as a serial killer. As for the vardewulf thing. I'll put the page number of the source there. - :Works for me. As for the Dahmer bit, I really don't see why that's relevant. Any use of "irony" on a wiki devoted to a serial killer-focused crime drama seems rather morbid. Jackal Killer 04:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC)